


in a dream

by Marshmellowtea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LISTEN i'm aro i have trouble distinguishing romantic affection from platonic okay, Light Angst, M/M, i didn't mean for this to be shippy but also the whole fic is just., kissing and stuff haldskfjs, like. vaguely?, so you can interpret it that way if you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: an odd encounter between the archivist and gerard keay.
Relationships: Gerard Keay & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a really tender part of an otherwise kinda weird and uncomfortable dream so that's why it's the Way It Is 
> 
> idk i thought it was cute so i'm posting it ahsdiflkjasdf

Jon doesn’t recognize the room he’s in. 

He blinks, glancing around the crowd. He doesn’t recognize anyone’s faces, but somehow he knows where he needs to go, drifting over to a table covered by a white tablecloth. He kneels down and lifts the cloth, taking a glance underneath. 

Gerry’s there sitting cross-legged, a tired frown gracing his features. His eyes are dull, but as he looks up at Jon something sparks in them, and he gives him a faint smile and shifts his legs. 

“Hey there,” he says quietly. 

Once again, Jon’s body moves automatically, and he crawls over and straddles Gerry’s lap. He wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, and Gerry’s hands come up to rest against his back. 

For a moment, everything is still, Jon looking up at Gerry thoughtfully. It’s oddly nice to be so close to him, even if he doesn’t understand the reasons. He closes his eyes and breathes in slowly. 

Gerry leans down and slowly presses kisses to each of his eyelids, his cheeks, and his lips, and god, his lips are so _soft_. Jon peeks up at him through his eyelashes, and the sad smile is still there, his arms firm around his waist. 

“Is this real?” Jon asks, his eyes fluttering fully open. 

Gerry brushes a loose strand of hair behind Jon’s ear, his finger brushing against the back of it. “Depends on what you mean by real,” he says lightly. 

Jon hums, nodding and pressing his forehead against Gerry’s mouth. “Am I dreaming?” 

“Mm, not quite,” Gerry murmurs against his skin, moving his lips to Jon’s hairline. 

Jon inhales sharply, shifting his face and nuzzling against Gerry’s cheek. “Is this...fear god related?” 

Gerry huffs out a laugh. “Doubt it,” he says, his lips moving to Jon’s temple. “I don’t think any of them want us to have _nice_ things.” 

Well, that’s true. “This is nice, isn’t it?” he asks quietly. 

“It is,” Gerry says. “You’re lovely, Jon.” 

Jon’s face is hot. He ducks his head and drops it onto Gerry’s shoulder. 

“You’re lovely too,” he mumbles. “I barely got to know you but I miss you…” 

“I miss you too,” Gerry murmurs back with a soft chuckle. “Thank you for being the last face I saw.” 

“Was I better than Trevor or Julia?” 

“ _Way_ better.” Gerry squeezes him and kisses his head. “A sight for sore eyes, really.” 

Jon smiles. He clings tighter to Gerry’s jacket, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth radiating off of him. 

Their time together ends eventually. But in the meantime, they just hold each other, taking in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is called "sometimes [redacted b/c real name] dream are soft" in my docs hdasflkajdslfk


End file.
